


Wake Me Up

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, The Marauders - Freeform, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Sirius wants Remus to fuck him, and he wants it now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2017 - 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	Wake Me Up

“Moony?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you awake?”

“I am now,” Remus mumbles, still half-asleep, as Sirius sits down on the side of the bed. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Sirius says, as he slides his hand into Remus’ pyjama shirt, and he starts caressing his chest.

“Can’t you find some other guy?” Remus asks, his voice still groggy, but he knows that Sirius won’t leave him alone, so he opens his eyes, and he finds his best friend staring down at him with a look in his eyes which he recognises all too well.

“No one does it like you do,” Sirius admits. “Trust me.”

“Do I even want to know how many other guys you’ve been with?”

“You told me to be with other people.”

“Yeah, I meant you should find yourself a boyfriend, or… whatever. I didn’t tell you to go fuck around,” Remus laughs, but by the sheepish grin on his friend’s face, he can tell that he knew exactly what he had meant. “Can’t you go to one of them?”

“I want you, Moony.”

“I’m tired, Sirius,” Remus sighs, but Sirius’ hand is still caressing his chest, and when he starts playing with his nipple, he feels a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asks, but the grin on his face is daring, and they both know where this is going.

“I’ll suck your cock,” Remus says, “Will that do?”

“I guess.” Sirius shrugs, the grin still on his face. “To begin with,” he adds, as he pulls his Hogwarts uniform trousers down. Remus sits up, and he doesn’t hesitate to take his best friend’s cock into his mouth, having done this so many times before that there are no more nerves, no more doubts as to what Sirius likes, what will get him off.

But when Sirius begins stroking Remus’ cock through his pyjama bottoms, Remus moves away from him, and he looks up at him, a curious look on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I’m doing.”

“I told you, I’ll suck your cock, but that’s it,” Remus says, but when Sirius flashes him that big grin of his, he shakes his head, smiling to himself. “Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because you love me?” Sirius suggests. “Because we’ve got a good thing going here.”

“You just woke me up to have sex.”

“Exactly,” Sirius laughs, and he takes Remus’ face in his hands, and brings their mouths together, their mouths still hungry for each other, even after all this time. “I’ll go, if you really want to go back to sleep,” Sirius says, when they finally break away from each other, but Remus shrugs, before rolling his eyes.

“I’m awake now anyway, so we might as well…”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t give me that surprised, innocent look,” Remus laughs. “Next time you do this…”

“What? You’ll punish me?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Sirius grins, before kissing his best friend again. He brings his hand back down to Remus’ cock, and he begins stroking him again. Remus lies back down, and he closes his eyes, relaxing into Sirius’ touch, and when Sirius helps him out of his pyjama bottoms, exposing his cock, he doesn’t even bother to open his eyes.

But when Sirius climbs down on top of him, so he can suck him off, he opens his eyes, and he grabs hold of Sirius’ ass, which is hovering just inches away from his face. He pulls it closer, and he brings his mouth down to his entrance, letting his tongue tease it, and explore every inch of skin. Sirius’ whimpers of pleasure make Remus grow hard within the shortest time, but he won’t let Sirius have the pleasure of getting to what he wants quickly. So he lets Sirius go on sucking him off, but when Sirius takes the full length of his cock into his mouth, he can’t hide how much he is enjoying this any longer.

“Fuck!” he cries out, and without even seeing him, he just knows that it is bringing the biggest smirk to Sirius’ face. “That feels so fucking good!”

“I’ve had a little practice,” Sirius laughs.

“I don’t want to know,” Remus laughs, but when Sirius takes his full length into his mouth again, it makes him moan out, and he knows that if he lets Sirius continue, he will come before they even get to fucking.

So he pushes Sirius off him, and they have done this enough times before to know what they like. So Sirius lies down on his back, already spreading his legs, more than reading for what is coming next. And when Remus places himself in between his legs, guiding his cock into him, he lets out a loud moan.

“Be quiet, will you?” Remus laughs, “they’ll hear you in the Great Hall if you go on like this.”

“I don’t even care,” Sirius admits, grabbing onto Remus’ ass, “Let them.”

“You know we’ll get kicked out if they find out we’ve been fucking, right?”

“Like we’re the only…,” Sirius begins, the rest of his sentence disappearing into a moan as Remus thrusts into him hard. “Fuck!”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be with one of those other guys?” Remus teases, Sirius tilting his head back into the pillow, biting onto his lip as Remus adjusts himself, so he is more comfortable.

“Definitely not,” Sirius admits, a little out of breath. “They are too nervous, they have no idea what they’re doing.”

“So teach them,” Remus suggests. “You taught me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Sirius laughs. “You, Moony, are a natural.”

Remus just rolls his eyes, the grin on Sirius’ face growing bigger, but when Remus starts thrusting into him again, now picking up the pace, the grin leaves his face, and it gets replaced with a look of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

Sirius is definitely not trying to keep quiet, and when he grabs hold of his cock, pumping away at it with a clear, determined goal, his pleasured whimpers grow bigger and louder. Remus can’t deny that seeing his best friend like this, it is turning him on like nothing else.

“Fuck!” Sirius groans, as his cum spills out, covering his hand and stomach. But Remus is still pounding into him, so he grabs onto his ass, guiding him into him deeper with every thrust, and it’s enough to make Remus come in no time at all. He rides out his orgasm, still inside of his best friend, and when he pulls out, and he sees his cum spilling out of him, it still sends a rush of adrenaline through his veins.

He brings his mouth down to Sirius’ ass, and he lets his tongue tease over his cum-glistening entrance. Sirius brushes a hand through his hair, as he watches him lick him, tease him, kiss him, until he finally sits up, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Come on, Moony, admit it.”

“Admit what?” Remus asks, as he lies down next to Sirius. They share a kiss, and Sirius slides his hand into Remus’ shirt again, gently caressing his skin, the smile still on his face.  
“You love this just as much as I do.”

“I do,” Remus admits, and the confession seems to light a fire inside of Sirius, because he kisses him with such a passion, that for a moment, Remus wonders if they are about to start all over again.

“I don’t want to do this with anyone else, Remus,” Sirius whispers, nuzzling his face into the crook of his best friend’s neck.

“You should. You know we can’t keep doing this forever, right?”

“I know,” Sirius sighs, pressing a kiss against Remus’ neck. “But can we pretend, at least for now?”

“Sure.” Remus smiles into Sirius’ hair. “I love you. You know that is never go to change, don’t you?”

“I know,” Sirius mumbles, his voice sleepy. “Can I stay here with you?”

“James and Peter will come back soon. If they see us…”

“Let them,” Sirius mumbles, and although Remus knows that they should get cleaned up, that they should get dressed before their friends get back, he can’t get himself to get up. And when he looks down at Sirius lying in his arms, sleepy and satisfied, he simply presses another kiss into his hair, before closing his eyes.

“I love you, Moony.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
